


La Apuesta

by Lhorki626



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhorki626/pseuds/Lhorki626
Summary: Tony hace una apuesta con sus amigos, la cual consiste en enamorar a Steve Rogers. Las cosas se pueden  salir  de control en cuanto Stephen Strange aparece en escena, acaparando toda la atención del rubio.[Omegaverse] [Magicshield]
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Es un fic Magicshield.
> 
> \- Hay un poco de Stony.
> 
> \- Todos son jóvenes. 
> 
> \- Se menciona varias veces al shipp Winterhawk.

Sarah Rogers es una Omega bondadosa.  
Antes de mudarse y conseguir un mejor empleo en Manhattan, ella trabajaba en un Orfanato, en la ciudad de Brooklyn, donde pasaba mucho tiempo ahí junto a su hijo, el cual se hizo amigo de dos niños, Natasha y James, ellos eran los grandes amigos de su hijo Steve.

Siempre se les podía ver juntos en cada parte del Orfanato.

Por eso cuando recibió la propuesta de un mejor empleo, tomó una decisión que cambiaría su vida y a su pequeña familia de dos.

Por eso cuando recibió la propuesta de un mejor empleo, tomó una decisión que cambiaría sus vidas.  
Decidió ser tutor de eso dos niños que eran un amor, se inscribió en el programa de hogares temporales y se alegró al saber que fue aceptada.

Su familia había crecido gracias a esos dos niños y con ello la alegría en la casa. El más feliz de todo era Steve quien no paraba de presumir a sus nuevos hermanos.

Han pasado 6 años desde ese suceso y Sarah está convencida que ha sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

Sus tres hijos tienen amor, se protegen entre ellos y le dan amor a ella. Todo lo que siempre quiso.

—Ya nos vamos, mamá —avisó Nat tomando una naranja del frutero.

—Niños —dijo molesta. Conocía a sus hijos y sabía que si mandaban a la pelirroja a despedirse era por algo malo.

Los tres voltearon con una sonrisa esperando fuera suficiente para que su madre los dejara ir.

—Clint sal de ahí, sé que estás detrás de ellos —dijo con una voz serena.

De la barrera que los chicos formaban salió un Clint avergonzado al saber que fue descubierto.

—No es lo que parece, mamá —habló el chico de cabellos largos color negro.  
La rubia no tenía problema alguno en se quedara a dormir, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando James y él empezaron una relación hace seis meses. Bucky es un Alfa y Clint un Omega y aunque ella educó bien a sus hijos, las hormonas podían ser impredecibles. Por eso mismo tomó la drástica decisión de no permitirle quedarse a pasar las noches.

—Clint es mi compañero para el proyecto de mecánica, nos pasamos todo el día y noche haciéndolo. Por eso se quedó a dormir —alegó Steve.

—Es verdad, señora —habló Clint enseñando el proyecto —. Me quedé en la habitación de Steve, lo juro —rogaba al cielo que fuera suficiente para que ella no le llamara a sus padres, no quería a un Fury dándole sermones y pláticas de educación y conciencia sexual.

—Les creo, pero que sea la última vez —sentenció la Omega—. Y al menos me hubieran avisado —entonó molesta, su trabajo en el hospital a veces la hacía no estar presente por las noches, pero no por eso podían hacer lo que quisieran.

—Te avisaremos la próxima vez, má —James besó la frente de su madre para despedirse.

—Te amamos, má —uno a uno se despidió con beso de la señora Rogers incluido Clint.

Tal vez sólo por esta vez, no le diría nada a Nick Fury.


	2. La Apuesta | 01

Steve no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Hace unos días un Alfa lo invitó a salir y no era cualquier Alfa, no, era nada más y nada menos que Anthony Stark.  
Uno de los Alfas más deseados por todos en la escuela.

De entre todas las personas con las que Tony podía salir, lo escogió a él. Un Omega delgado y de facciones finas con ciertos problemas de asma.

Steve se sentía como en las nubes, estaba enamorado de Tony desde que hicieron un proyecto juntos y ahora saldrá con él.

Y es que Tony no sólo era uno de los más populares del Bachiller, sino que también era una de las mentes más brillantes del lugar. Por obvias razones Steve no creía que algo así pudiera pasar, pero pasó.

Luego de que las clases terminen tendrán la cita, eso le dijo Tony.

**[•••]**

—¿Saldrás con él? —preguntó un hombre de piel oscura al chico frente a él.

—Si y no, se supone lo dejaré plantando —contestó guardando los libros en el casillero.

Steve no era un chico de fiestas, pero tras ser convencido de ir a una, las cosas no salieron como esperaban, pues se vio involucrado en un "accidente" terminando lleno de cerveza y chocolate, siendo así el blanco de muchas burlas. Fue algo un tanto efímero, porque sólo basto que otra persona hiciera el ridículo para que Steve pasara a segundo plano, volviendo a ser olvidado.

Pero justo en el momento en que todos se burlaban de él, un amigo de Tony lo retó para invitar a salir a Steve y dejarlo plantado, algo que se les hizo muy divertido.

—Eso es cruel, Tony —frunció el ceño. Rhodey trató de persuadir a su amigo para que no accediera a tal barbarie, pero el otro hizo caso omiso.

—Lo superará —mencionó restando importancia al tema.

—Hey, Stark —sus otros dos amigos venían hacia ellos. Un Alfa de nombre Erik y un Omega llamado Loki.  
Las mentes detrás de el reto de Tony.

—Hola, chicos —sonrió.

—Tenemos una apuesta para ti —habló Erik.

—Los escucho —sus labios formaron una línea recta.

Conoce muy bien a sus amigos, probablemente aumenten las condiciones de la apuesta. Siempre ha sido así.

—Te daré dos mil dólares si tienes una relación con el blandengue de Steve. Tiene que durar un mes y obviamente él no puede saber que esto es una apuesta —Loki sonrió con malicia.

—Pero esto se puede poner mejor —habló Erik.

—¿Cómo? —arqueo una ceja.

—Escuchamos el rumor de que Steve es todo un virginal, así que cada uno te dará tres mil dólares si logras acostarte con él y luego simplemente lo terminas —una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se posaba sobre su rostro.

Tony lo pensó.  
Ciertamente no era como si necesitara el dinero, aunque la oferta era muy tentadora, considerando que su padre recortó sus gastos, supuesta mente porque lo malgasta. A eso suma el hecho de que enamorar también a Steve era pan comido.

—¿Cuál es el truco? —preguntó, ese par siempre escondían un as bajo la manga.

—Tienes un mes para enamorarlo, cogértelo y romper su corazón —sentenció Erik.

—Si pierdes, nos pagarás dos mil a cada uno y te harás un tatuaje que nosotros elijamos —finalizó Loki.

El moreno se quedó pensando una vez más, no iba a perder, no hay quien se le resista. Por supuesto que ganaría.

—Tenemos un trato —extendió su mano y la estrechó con cada uno.

—¿No les da vergüenza, imbéciles? —Rhodey le dio un golpe a cada uno—. Loki, tú eres un Omega deberías negarte a este tipo de cosas. ¿Qué sentirías si alguien hiciera lo mismo contigo? —dijo molesto.

—Hasta en Omegas hay clases. Yo estoy aquí —elevó su mano—, y Steve acá —puso su otra mano más abajo creando diferencias de altura.

—Me dan asco —gruñó—. No puedo creer que te prestes para estas cosas, Anthony —le dedicó una mirada de decepción.

**[•••]**

Era la hora del almuerzo, un momento perfecto para decirle a sus amigos que no regresaría con ellos a casa.

No les diría el motivo, porque eso significa ser molestado el resto del día y en la casa por sus hermanos.

En una de las mesas de la cafetería pudo ver a sus hermanos y amigos.  
Parecía que se divertían, se estaban riendo.

—¡Steve! —gritaron al unísono.

—¡Chicos! —rió sentándose en la mesa—. ¿De qué hablaban? —le dio una mordida a su manzana.

—Clint se cayó en educación física, lo grabé —la risa de Nat se volvió escandalosa y le pasó el celular.  
En el vídeo se podía apreciar a Clint dando vueltas por la cancha hasta que sus pies le fallaron y cayó de cara.

Steve no pudo contener su risa, Clint le miró mal.

—Tus hermanos se ríen de mí, Mapachito —hizo un leve puchero y miró a su novio.

—No se ríen de ti, se ríen contigo —Bucky pasó un brazo por lo hombros de su novio y lo atrajo más a él.

—Yo si me reí de ti —hablo Nat mordiendo una papa.

Clint le saca la lengua y le aventó un trozo de comida.

—Saliendo de clases iremos al boliche, ¿cierto? —dijo el pelinegro viendo a cada uno de sus amigos.

—Yo no podré ir, tengo algo que hacer. ¿Podrían decirle a mamá? —habló Steve con un poco de nervios y sin mirarlos a los ojos.

—¿Qué es más importante que pasar tiempo con nosotros? —Clint ladeo la cabeza.

—Tiene una cita —salió de la boca de Charles con tanta naturalidad.

—¡Charles! —las mejillas del rubio se pusieron rojas como tomates en temporada.

—¿Qué? —habló con otra papa en la boca.

—Era un secreto —susurró.

—¿Una cita? —la pelirroja arqueo una ceja.  
Steve asintió.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó curiosa. No quería que un patán se aprovechara de la inocencia y ternura de su hermano, porque Steve siempre ha sido una persona de noble corazón y se encariñaba con facilidad. Estaba en su naturaleza Omega.

—Tony Stark —confesó Charles. Steve le miraba mal parecía que lo mataría con los ojos—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

—No te vuelvo a contar nada —se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín.

—¿Saldrás con el promiscuo Stark? —Bucky abrió los ojos con sorpresa.  
Tony no sólo era conocido por su inteligencia y estatus de familia, sino también por ser un Alfa con una vida sexual activa, muy activa.

—Sí —suspiró enamorado y su aroma lo demostraba mejor.

—Si se trata de propasar, nos avisas y le partimos la cara, ¿entendido? —lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Entendido, sargento —bromeó.


End file.
